


Race You

by Lunardeityastrid



Series: Paging Dr. Wayne [3]
Category: Batlantern - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Doctor AU, Fluff, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Heavy on the dialogue, M/M, Plotless, hal/bruce, if i'm being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: A fluffy plotless piece about Hal racing Bruce down the hospital halls.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Paging Dr. Wayne [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Race You

“The man took one look at John and was ready to hurdle himself out of the ambulance,” Hal wheeled the creaky hospital wheelchair next to the open space by Bruce, whose eyes were glued to the computer screen.”I was more than willing to take him and his broken leg and- Bruce? Are you listening?” 

“Yes, sorry.” Bruce turned his gaze from the screen to Hal. For the past hour and a half, he had been looking over surgeries scheduled for the following morning. He rested his chin on his hand, the white sleeve of his lab coat falling. 

“Not to sound like a parent. , _But _you work too much for it to be healthy.”__

__“I do not.”_ _

__“Every time I come to see you, which is practically every day, you’re either at this desk or in the cafeteria. Not to mention our second date was in the cafeteria.”_ _

__Bruce didn’t argue. He looked at Hal with sleepy eyes, knowing Hal was right. Bruce noticed the corners of Hal’s lips breaking into a grin, as Hal eased to the other side of Bruce, to the same area he had taken his wheelchair at the start of the night._ _

__“I’ll race you to the vending machine.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“C’mon. I used to do it with my brothers when mom was admitted for her treatments. The loser, if we weren’t kicked out or Dad found us, had to buy a three musketeer. The only thing was the vending machine was on the second floor.”_ _

__“Hal-”_ _

__“You could use the break. Plus-” Hal fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out a fistful of coins and crumpled ones.”I’ll buy whatever this odd change can afford. Romantic right?”_ _

__Bruce smiled, letting out a faint laugh. “What if the admin sees me. I could get in trouble for playing with hospital equipment.”_ _

__“At this hour? I’ll say it was my idea.”_ _

__He still wasn’t won over. Hal knew it by the skeptical smile on his face._ _

__“Oh, of course.”Hal facepalmed.”You’re just worried you’ll lose.”_ _

__“No. I’m not.” Bruce leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest. It looked like all the sleepiness had left him._ _

__Hal reached out in front of him and tugged the wheelchair across the floor. One brake was locked causing it to roll right into Bruce’s chair. “Then race me. If I win, I want a thorough checkup.”_ _

__Bruce shook his head at Hal’s wink._ _

__Bruce peered over the Nurse’s station at the vacant halls then back to Hal. He let out a deep sigh as he pushed himself up and into the wheelchair. Hal was smiling big, in victory, as he rolled past Bruce to the edge of the hall. Bruce unlocked the brake, kicking the footrest out of the way, and followed after Hal. It seemed easier to watch patients do this than to do it himself._ _

__“The rules are simple. You can’t use your feet. Other than that, it’s all fair game.”_ _

__“Okay but-” Bruce struggled to get himself in a straight line.”How am I supposed to steer?”_ _

__“Are you serious? You work here.” Hal laughed.”Sorry, every man for himself.”_ _

__With that, Hal gave his wheels one hard push and coasted down the hall. Bruce, on the other hand, was expecting a countdown. He pushed similar to how Hal did. He found himself going towards the wall, making him push off of it. Hal slowed down and peered over his shoulder. He laughed at Bruce before stopping where he was. The vending machine was just around the corner. Hal wanted to at least give Bruce a fighting chance._ _

__“This looks bad on you.”_ _

__“To be fair, Hal, I don’t spend my day roaming the hospital in a wheelchair. These are usually reserved for patients.”_ _

__Hal backed up, lining himself behind Bruce, and rammed into Bruce’s chair, his feet outstretched causing him to roll forward._ _

__“Consider it a boost.”_ _

__Hal and Bruce were now side by side breaking around the corner. Right when a senior Doctor stepped out of the elevator. Bruce caught sight of the white coat, a little too late, and whipped the wheelchair around, burying his face in his hands._ _

__“Doctor, Wayne?” The surprise in the man’s voice was a tad bit troubling for Bruce._ _

__Bruce had to respond. He raised his head, smiling.”Doctor Osment,”_ _

__Hal could be heard laughing as he eased to victory. Bruce cleared his throat and continued to roll around him._ _

__Bruce shook his head at Hal as he found him, on his feet in front of the vending machine. Hal walked over to Bruce, resting his hands on the armrest. He leaned in kissing Bruce, softly before pulling back._ _

__“I won. I’ll take my prize now.”_ _

__Despite the embarrassment, Bruce came out a winner much like Hal. He guided Hal’s lips back to his, kissing him far more passionate this time._ _

**Author's Note:**

> (I genuinely used to do this with my siblings but then again doesn't everyone at some point?) 
> 
> It feels nice to write again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.💖 Much love.


End file.
